Trapped in Undertale
by PopzTheBopz
Summary: Pop, Klee, Glimmer, and Shark, have went to the party that all the seniors are going to. But little do they know, somebody is tampering with forces they cant even comprehend. Will anyone even survive?
1. Chapter 1

Pop wakes 's Saturday morning. He checks discord to see if any of his friends are on. They are all offline. Today is the day of the party, and Pop is super excited.

In the blink of an eye, it's already 8:00. Saturday passes by so fast when all you do is watch youtube and play video games. It's time to go. He checks discord before he goes. Everyone is online! Shark says "But if I'm a thumb and I could be portrayed as a carrot why haven't I been eaten yet?". Klee then says "Enough nonsense guys that argument makes no sense. Anyways are you guys going to the party?" Klee is the type of friend whos the best to talk to, and is very nice. Shark is basically klee but how do you say it…. Dumber… "I'm gonna go only if you guys go." Glimmer says. Glimmer is the last person in the group chat. Glimmer is Bubbly, Friendly, Shy, Timid, which all are personalities that make her great to be around. Pop says "Guys i'm heading out now". Pop packs my stuff and take the bus to the party. If his mom ever found out he would be grounded until he had bed sores. He turned off discord and waited for the bus. It was time for the time of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: arial; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pop arrives. Music is heard from the outside, but it isnt that loud, and people can be heard talking over it. He opens the door and sees alot of people he doesn't know, until he sees Glimmer and Shark in the corner of the is wearing cute cat ears, a cat dress and cat shoes. Her hair was purple, and a little long. Shark "I'm just saying, if a baby beetle fought against King Kong, it would totally lose" Shark said. Pop gave shark a confused look on why he even asked that question, but completely ignored it. "Hi Glimmer, Hi Shark!" Pop Joyfully said. "Have any of you seen Klee?" "Some guy told her something and now she's upstairs" Shark replies. "Shouldn't we go check on her?" Pop asks. At that moment, a tall man, who appears to be about 25, walks up to the group. He has an angry look on his face and looks like he'd kill about anyone. "Hey, any of you guys were given the password?" The man asks. His eyes are red as if he were a raging bull. Glimmer doesn't like the look of the man and gives Pop and Shark an anxious look, waiting for either of us to respond. "No, but if the password is Chicken Nugget 43, can we stay?" Shark says jokingly. The man twitches. He leaves for about 10 seconds and comes back with a machete. "Go upstairs, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: arial; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"NOW/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: arial; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" He screams. "Unless you want to end up like Keith over there. He points to a severed head that was affixed to a lamp. The eyes were removed, that had light gleaming through them. A tear streaked down Glimmers face, and Shark repressed the urge to vomit. They complied with the mans order. As they went upstairs, Shark looked and saw them putting a strange symbol on another little boy. They chanted some words and the boy fell over lifeless. This was not the house they wanted to be in. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: arial; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They arrive upstairs and open the door. Klee is sitting on the bed, and looks up. Klee is wearing light blue navy jeans, and a black long-sleeved shirt with red stripes on the sleeves, with the word" apologies on the front of the shirt. "You're here! What took you guys so long" She excitedly said. She hugs Shark but he stares back with a dejected glare. "What's wrong?" Klee asks worried. Glimmer is shivering as if it were freezing cold, but it's the middle of August. "We need to leave here now" Pop says bravely. But he knows that even he's scared too. As soon as Pop says that, a man steps out from the shadows. He is wielding a rusty knife. "Ain't nobody goin' nowhere." He mumbles. He looks as if he were on some type of drug, but still alert. He blocks the exit. Klees smile instantly drops. Moments later a knock on the door is heard. It rhythm makes it sound as if it were some type of passcode. The man wielding the knife opens the door, and the red eyed man comes in. Glimmer made sure to step back a little. He throws a boy onto the bed, and the boy doesn't move. Both of the men leave, and the red eyed man smiles at Glimmer. Glimmer just puts her head down. Everyone in the room looks at the boy. The boy looks familiar to Pop, Glimmer, and Shark, but not Klee. "Should we try mouth to mouth to see if he wakes up?" Everyone in the room must've thought he was dead, but then he awoken. He gets up and looks around the room. He sees Pop, Shark and Glimmer and beings to speak. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" He asks. Glimmer looks at him. The blue hair, nice clothes, and a lot of money gave away who he was. "Lingo….?" She asks. ,"Yea… I'm Lingo… long time no see" He says. Pop looks around the room and sees alot of people he knows. He saw Lop, an old old friend. Pop had stopped talking to him due to the fact he usually got mad about almost anything. Then there was Lina. Lina was a good friend but she grew distant overtime. Glimmer and Lina used to fight really bad, and neither of them usually can be found in the same room. There's also Jack, Sharks little brother. Nobody liked talking to him because he was so annoying. He liked to call Lina Granola Bar. Then there's Chimble, Pop's ex girlfriend. They both still love each other but are afraid to show it. Along with Mia, Shark's ex girlfriend, who broke up with him after she found out about Klee. Mia and Chimble constantly fought. Benito was there too. Pop, Glimmer and Benito used to hang out together all the time. But Glimmer and Benito grew distant overtime but still occasionally talked. It was like 1 big reunion. But there was one person in the room nobody knew. He wore a black sweater, black Jean's, and black shoes. His shoes weren't even originally black. They look like they were spray painted black. Faint laughing can be heard from him, and he's working on some rectangular contraption. "I wanna go home to my mommy!" Lop cries. He runs to the door and pounds on it. The music originally heard isn't even on anymore. Silence. Lop cries even more, and Klee goes to comfort him. Pop tries to sneak a glance at Chimble but she was already staring at him. It becomes awkward and they both look away. The hooded man gets up and kicks Lop right in his stomach. Lop gets winded instantly and falls to the ground clutching at his stomach. The hooded man pulls out a gun and aims it at Lop. "Woah woah chill out man we dont want any trouble!" Shark says. The man laughs and shoots Lop in his head. A nerf bullet is stuck on Lops forehead. On closer inspection it is a nerf gun spray painted black. The hooded man speaks. "Hey my name is Ruuzo. Ill be the one conducting the tests. The test is simple. You die, you lose, you win, you get a prize!" "Is the prize money? Or pizza? Or gum!?" Ruuzo shoots the nerf gun directly into Sharks mouth and Shark starts choking on it. He's able to cough it out but decides to stop asking questions. "Anyways. The prize is death. You will die. Well…. Thats the prize if you lose. If you win however. You get to revive 5 people of your choice. Everyone starts off with 2 revives that can either be used on yourself or others. If you die and nobody revives you, Thats it. You never come back. Are you ready?" "W-wait what are we do-" Chimble doesnt finish her sentence. The man throws the rectangular object on the floor. It starts smoking then a loud screech comes from it. Little legs come out of it. Shark is the one closest to it and the object sucks Shark into it. Everyone in the room screams but Ruuzo just laughs. Pop throws his shoe at the window and jumps out with Klee, Lina, Chimble, Mia, Benito, Jack, Glimmer and Lingo. Lop is too afraid but tries anyways. He takes too long to decide to jump or not and the machine sucks him machine picks up speed and tackles Jack to the concrete. It sucks him in and starts chasing the group again. "Maybe we should split up!" Lingo yells. Everyone agrees with nothing said and splits up. The machine simply chases the one it saw last. Mia. It sees her and she sees it. She throws her shoe at it and the machine appears broken. She goes to retrieve her shoe but the machine sucks her in as she had gotten too close. It then begins to chase Pop. He ran and ran until he sees a trash can. He flings it at the machine but it simply absorbs it. Pop decides to stop running and try to "Juke" the machine. As soon as he stops running the machine sees a perfect opportunity and lunges onto Pop. Sucking him in aswell. That left Lingo, Klee, Lina and Chimble. All four of them meant to split up, however Lingo said he had a car that could drive them away. They werent the age to drive but they felt it was right since they didnt know what the machine could have done. They all enter the vehicle with Lingo in the drivers seat, Klee in the passenger seat, and with Lina and Chimble in the back. "My parents are so gonna kill me" Lingo says. He puts the keys into the ignition, shifts to drive and slams on the gas they zoom past the machine and they can barely see it anymore. The machine wasnt going to follow them. It was interested in getting Glimmer first. She had ran all the way to her house and completely barricaded the house. Windows, Doors, even the Chimney. She wanted to completely make sure she didnt get sucked in. She locked herself in her room and immediately messaged Shark. "Shark! Where are you! Are you ok! SilentShark". It didnt take long for him to reply. "Yea we're ok. We have no idea where we are. I think we are really tiny now because we can see what the machine sees. Its going up to a house." Glimmers heart sank as she heard a slam at the front door "Woah its like an earthquake its slamming on the door!" Shark types/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: arial; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Glimmer without hesitation says "THATS MY HOUSE." She runs downstairs and goes to a closet. She picks up a gun thats inside and waits for the machine to bust down the door. Not even a few seconds later and its already down. She shoots directly at it, and it absorbs the bullet before it hits it. Glimmer fires 5 more rounds and rund into her kitchen. The machine absorbs all and runs after her. Glimmer is about to run outside and she sees its raining. She thought about it for a good second and decided to go another way. She couldnt risk dirtying her clothes. She turns around and the machine is right there. It absorbs her and changes colour. Its now a black and red and picks up at tops speeds after Lingo. Lingo was on the highway and was going to attempt to exit the state. Nobody else is on the road. Its pouring hard. All of a sudden a bullet pierces through the back window of the car. Everyone screams and turns around. "ITS THE MACHINE! WE'RE GONNA DIE" Chimble screams. The machine fires another bullet and bursts the back tire. Lingo is pressing as hard as he can on the gas. The machine fires again and bursts the front left tire. Everyone is screaming. Lingo comes onto a sharp turn to the left and he attempts to do it. He was just going too fast, at 137 mph and falls off the side into a lake. Everyone is screaming until they hit the water and sink to the bottom. Everyone passes out from terror. About 5 minutes later everyone wakes up. Half of the car is filled with water. "Is everyone ok?" Lingo yells. Lina looks up and can see nothing. They are about 152 feet underwater. Lingo winds up the windows so water stops flowing in. "We're going to die down here. We either will run out of oxygen or that thing finds us." Klee says. "I can swim to the surface, however I can only take 2 people. "Take Lina and Chimble. Its my fault we're even down here. Look at that red thing coming down. I can only assume thats the machine. Just leave me here." The girls look at eachother and hug Lingo goodbye. They open the door and Klee grabs onto Lina and Chimble, and swims up. The car is completely submerged now. Lingo is losing oxygen quickly. However the machine is closing in. It swims through the back window it shattered and absorbs him. It sees Klee reaching the surface with Lina and Chimble. It decides to do something drastic. Klee lifts Lina onto land and is about to do the same with Chimble. All of a sudden a massive whirlpool appears and stars pulling Klee and Chimble. Klee tried her best to fight the whirlpool but Chimble didnt know how to swim. She swirled all the way into the middle and got sucked down. The machine was at the bottom of the lake sucking water in. The way that it was so small and able to suck in an entire lake was abnormal. Almost impossible. Klee gave out and yelled one last thing before she got absorbed. "RUN LINA!" Lina didnt want to leave them but she had no choice. She saw what it did to Shark and the others. She ran into the forest as fast as she could. Nearby onlookers and noticed the entire lake was gone. The machine then turned Black and Green and shot out every drop of the water it had absorbed again. It shot it out so hard that it flew in the direction of Lina. It landed right next to her and she gets absorbed. The people watching had left seeing the lake was back now. The machine returned back to the house it had came from. "Those little fuckers. They broke the window." Ruuzo says/span/p 


End file.
